If someone wishes to convey a particular sentiment or specific information, corresponding aesthetic and communicative goals may be set forth that are expected to facilitate conveying the desired feelings and knowledge. If the feelings and knowledge are to be shared electronically, they may be conveyed using the internet, the World Wide Web (WWW), a browser, another application that adheres to WWW-related standards—such as a version of the HyperText Markup Language (HTML), or a similar technological environment. Web site creation, for example, often involves two different people or teams having different skillsets that work together to produce a finished product that is published to the WWW.
These two different teams may be referred to as designers and developers. Designers of web pages are tasked with carefully laying out a desired image in accordance with the particular sentiment or specific information that is intended to be conveyed. Designers therefore often focus on visual appeal and communicative effectiveness. In contrast, developers of web pages are challenged with the responsibility of converting designed images into a code-based, functional format that can be digested by web-compliant applications, while still maintaining the capability to convey the desired feelings and knowledge. Consequently, although developers tend to focus on functionality, developers should not lose sight of the carefully designed image that is to be presented via a web-related platform.